My Heart Will Go On
by antica
Summary: REedited and REPOSTED.After leaving Kaoru again with the fire flies kenshin is back only to find Kaoru standing at the spot where he told her goodbye.......and she is singing ONE SHOT SONGFIC


MY Heart Will Go On

By: Antica

Hey all this is my first attempt to write a one shot songfic so go easy on me

SUMMARY: After Kenshin left Kaoru that night by the river with the fire flies, he's back to find Kaoru standing in the same spot where he said goodbye to her, she sings the song "my heart will go on" by Celine Dion (which is a personal favorite of mine), the reason I choose this song because I feel that it is exactly what Kaoru feels towards Kenshin. REPOSTED AND REEDITED

He made his way through the streets of Tokyo; it hasn't changed a bit since he left. He is Himura Kenshin formerly known as Battousai the manslayer. But after the death of his wife Tomoe he wandered the streets of Japan helping others in need in order to repay his sins.

His thoughts came to Kamiya Kaoru, the women he cherished and loved with all of his heart, she gave him a place to stay even though she knew of his bloody past, she didn't care about his past she accepted him for who he is now, he was happy to finally settle in the Kamiya dojo, he truly loved Kaoru but didn't want to show it because he believed his hands are too stained with blood and she was too innocent and pure for him, Kenshin also was scared for her, that's right the famous Battousai is scared , but not from an opponent or from death, no he was scared to lose her to one of his enemies, that they would use her as bait for him, he couldn't do that to her.

He lived at the dojo for a while but after he was forced to leave her and now he is back.

After walking for some time when he realized where he was, he was standing close to the river where the fire flies were dancing, it was the place where he said goodbye to Kaoru the night he left. He was about to continue towards the dojo when he heard a familiar soft voice near the river, he hide behind a tree only to find his beloved Kaoru standing near it, she was a black kimono with her hair tied in her usual high ponytail.

"_she is more beautiful than I remember" _he thought still hiding behind the tree, he wanted to just stand there and look at her for a few moments, his heart ached when he saw the sadness in her eyes, he listened to what she was saying

"Kenshin………Kenshin why did you have to leave? Don't you know how much I miss you?" she said staring into the night sky

Kenshin felt a tug in his chest, he was starting to feel guilty that he was the reason Kaoru was unhappy.

"Kenshin if only you knew how much I love you…….I love you from the minute I saw you…..from the first time I laid eyes on your red hair and gorgeous violet eyes….I don't know how to tell you how I truly feel…..Kenshin wherever you are if you can hear me……this song tell exactly how I feel" said Kaoru before clearing her throat am was getting ready to sing.

Meanwhile Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman he loved with all his heart just confessed her love back, he still hid behind the tree to hear the song she was about to sing.

Kaoru looked up at the stars and sang:

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on**

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Kenshin's eyes soften, his beloved voice was like a drug to him, and he never knew Kaoru had a fabulous singing voice, he felt guiltier. How could Kaoru still love him after he had left her? Kaoru continued to sing as if she was answering all the questions that were in his head

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**

"Kenshin you were my first and true love, I don't think I could love anyone else but you" she said before continued to sing.

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone**

"Kenshin you taught me what's it like to love someone, to hold on to hope that the person you love might move you back" she said wiping a tear that escaped her eye and continued to sing

**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
**

Kenshin couldn't take it anymore; he had to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her how he feels. Kenshin slowly moved away from his hiding spot and slowly walked towards Kaoru who had started to sing again

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

Kaoru stopped singing and looked down at the ground; she couldn't say the last part of the song because she knew that it isn't true at the moment. It was getting windy as the wind played with her hair. Suddenly she gasped as two strong warm arm wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her so her back was pressed to a muscular chest, she wanted to scream but the wind cut her off by blowing stands of red hair in front of her.

"_There is only one person I know who has red hair, kenshin…..has he returned?" _Kaoru's mind was filled with confused thoughts.

"Kenshin" she whispered.

"Hai Kaoru, I'm back……please go on" Kenshin whispered in her ear while inhaling her jasmine scent.

Kaoru tears flowed down her cheek, they weren't tear of sadness, no they were tears of joy, she couldn't believe Kenshin is back and is hugging her lovingly, she leaned into his embrace before taking a deep breath and sang:

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

Kenshin turned Kaoru around to look at him; he leaned towards her and kissed her tears away before capturing her lips on his.

Kaoru was melting, she had waited to long to be kissed by Kenshin, to be held in his arms and now it's finally happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he had his snaked around her waist.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked

"Very word" she replied

"I love you Kaoru" he finally said it, he confessed his feelings to her, he wasn't afraid of rejection or form his enemies using Kaoru against him, nothing would happen as long as he was by her side.

"I love you too Kenshin….so much" she said

"Kaoru…..will you give Sessha the honor of…….becoming his wife?" he asked looking her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Yes Kenshin…..I will be your wife" she accepted as he threw herself in his arms

"Thank you" she whispered

"I should be the one thanking you……. you made Sessha so happy even though he was unworthy of you" he said

"You have always been worthy of me Kenshin"

He pulled away and placed both hands on the sides of her face then slowly brought her lips on his again into a soft kiss

He pulled away form the kiss and lifted Kaoru in a bridal style, she screeched in happiness.

"Kenshin" she playfully punched his shoulder giggling

Kenshin chucked and said "let's go home" before heading towards the dojo.

END

**Antica: I hope you like it please read and review**


End file.
